<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Out by Tessa54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887819">Going Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54'>Tessa54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making Progress [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The A-Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock's wardrobe malfunction threatens to derail Face's plans for a big night out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making Progress [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Face banged on the bathroom door for the third time, and grinned to himself. This was a complete turnaround from Situation Normal.</p>
<p>“Come on, Murdock. You’ve been in there for hours. It was really hard to get those tickets. We’re going to be late,” he yelled in an aggrieved tone.</p>
<p>Murdock’s voice, heard faintly through the locked door, had a touch of panic. “I’m coming, Facey. I’ll be there in just a minute.”</p>
<p>“That’s what you said an hour ago, buddy. Now open this door, right now, or else I’m coming in… and if I have to break this lock, Murdock, I’m going to make you very, very sorry!”</p>
<p>The lock clicked. The bathroom door opened gradually and Murdock emerged slowly, preceded by a veritable cloud of steam. Face choked down a giggle, waved his arms around to disperse the fog, and arranged his features into a grave and solemn expression. It was a difficult task.</p>
<p>“You’d better go without me, Facey,” said Murdock in a small voice as he shuffled out into the hallway.</p>
<p>Face considered the vision presented by his partner with a critical eye. Starting at the extreme north, Murdock’s hair was wildly disarranged; there were faint streaks of black, white and red makeup on the woebegone face; a three-inch-wide leather collar, encrusted with diamantes, encircled his neck; he wore a skin-tight black tee-shirt emblazoned with the words “I Was Made For Lovin’ You, Baby”… so far, so good. Unfortunately, below the tee-shirt, he sported a pair of blue flannel boxers, adorned with sharks; below those, naked thighs down to the knees, which were encircled and constricted by what appeared to be a tangle of black trousers, the entire outfit terminating in a pair of heavy black boots.</p>
<p>“I see that you decided against the Starchild makeup,” Face remarked. “Probably for the best. You’ll have to wash those streaks off, though, before we go out.” He turned away and started towards the bedroom.</p>
<p>Murdock’s near-shriek called him back… “FACEY!!!!”</p>
<p>Face turned. “Hmm?” he said, mildly. “Hurry up, Murdock; I don’t want to be late.”</p>
<p>“Are you looking at me, Facey? I can’t go out like this – I can’t get the stupid pants on – you musta got the wrong size – I can’t even walk…”</p>
<p>Face sighed and put an arm around Murdock’s shoulders, leading him gently towards the bedroom. “Murdock, Murdock, Murdock,” Face was Patience personified, “how many times do I have to tell you to put on the exhaust fan in the bathroom to stop it filling up with steam? Huh, buddy?” They arrived in the bedroom. Face left his pilot briefly and pressed some buttons on a panel on the wall beside the door: after a moment the air-conditioner purred into life. “Everything will be fine when you cool down and stop sweating, buddy. Really.”</p>
<p>Face smiled.  Murdock glared.</p>
<p>“I’m never getting into these pants, Face. They’re too small.”</p>
<p>“No, they’re not. They are exactly the right size. They’re bigger than these,” Face waved a hand down to indicate his own attire. “You just don’t know how to wear them, that’s all. First thing you gotta do is to take off those boots…” Face moved in, pushed Murdock down to sit on the bed, and removed the boots. “Then you take off the trousers…” he peeled the leather pants off Murdock’s legs “and these shorts… Well, they gotta go, buddy.” The actions keeping pace with the words, he whisked off Murdock’s underwear. “Now we just…” Face ran his hand up Murdock’s clammy thigh “… gimme a minute, I’ll be right back.” With a wink and a grin Face stood and left the room, leaving Murdock glaring after him. Face returned almost immediately, carrying a clean, dry, towel and a container of talcum powder. He resumed his position in front of Murdock and started towelling his partner’s legs vigorously.</p>
<p>“See, you gotta be dry to get these on, buddy. And, if in doubt, use some baby powder.” Suiting the action to the words, Face powdered Murdock’s legs, then ran his hands over them, spreading the powder.</p>
<p>Murdock gritted his teeth, feeling himself starting to become aroused… <em>well, there’s certainly no room for THAT in this diabolical legwear.</em></p>
<p>“Right,” said Face, happily, “we shouldn’t have any more problems. Come on, buddy, let’s just ease these pants on.”</p>
<p>Unlikely as it seemed to Murdock, Face was correct and, assisted by his partner, Murdock managed to slither and slink into the skin-tight leather pants.</p>
<p>“Careful now,” breathed Face, as he helped Murdock position his family jewels, and slide up the zipper, “don’t want this part to end in tears…”</p>
<p>But it was okay. It was more than okay. It was good. Once he was zipped into the pants, and they started to warm up with his body-heat, Murdock had to admit to himself that they felt great. Like a second skin. And when Face led him to the full-length mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door to show him how he looked – well, even Murdock had to admire himself. When had he ever looked so hot… so macho… so sexy… so downright desirable?</p>
<p>Murdock tore his eyes away from himself and glanced at Face’s reflection in the mirror; standing beside him, an unguarded look of pride and absolute love in those expressive blue eyes.</p>
<p>His heart threatened to rise up his throat and choke him. How could he have been so pre-occupied that he had ignored this delectable sight?</p>
<p>From north to south Face was dressed in black leather. Under a soft black leather fisherman’s cap with a silver chain above the peak, which was pushed to the back of his head, his hair fell in soft tawny bangs on his forehead; a black leather waistcoat, closed by a couple of silver chains, barely covered his nipples, leaving exposed his arms and most of his chest, including that delicious scattering of golden hair; below that were several inches of taut, tanned, bare skin before the top of the skin-tight black leather pants, riding low on his hips and cinched by a wide belt with a large ornate silver death’s head buckle; mid-calf black leather motorcycle boots completed the ensemble.</p>
<p>Murdock spun around unexpectedly and grasped Face in a firm embrace, prompting a squeak of surprise from his startled lover.</p>
<p>“You look good enough to eat, baby. So why don’t we just forget going out to this party…” he slid his hands down to the butter-soft leather covering his lover’s ass, stroking and kneading lightly, “… and I peel you and eat you right here. Hmm?”</p>
<p>Face wriggled free and backed off two paces, obviously slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>“No, Murdock, he said, determinedly. “I already told you…these tickets were hard to get. We both look great, so go wash your face and get back out here. You’re coming out with me tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Kinktober 2020.<br/>October 28th: Leather</p>
<p>"I Was Made For Lovin' You"; 1979; KISS; Written by Paul Stanley, Vini Poncia and Desmond Child; Label: Casablanca.<br/>"The Starchild" makeup is the persona of Paul Stanley of the heavy metal rock band KISS.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>